tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
LindsayLover11 as "Elliot" (Heroes vs. Villains)
19:46 CD-TDA Hi, LindsayLover11. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 19:46 LindsayLover11 LindsayLover11, Elliot and Patrick 19:46 CD-TDA Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 19:46 CD-TDA That means we'll start off with Elliot. 19:46 CD-TDA This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:46 LindsayLover11 ok 19:47 CD-TDA Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:47 CD-TDA A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:47 LindsayLover11 No not at all 19:47 CD-TDA B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:47 LindsayLover11 Possibly, but since its Elliot, I'm not sure 19:48 CD-TDA C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 19:48 LindsayLover11 It is very likely that I will 19:48 LindsayLover11 I am thinking that he will be much like Sam 19:48 CD-TDA Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Courtney. Please begin. 19:48 =-= MysteryCharacter is now known as Courtney| 19:49 Courtney| Hi, Elliot. 19:49 LindsayLover11 *presses button* DIE DIE!!! 19:49 Courtney| Uh... 19:49 Courtney| What are you doing there? 19:49 Courtney| 19:49 LindsayLover11 *Closes game system* Oh, Hey Courtney!! 19:49 Courtney| What was that? 19:50 LindsayLover11 Uh, Zombie Smashers Four!! DUH!!! 19:50 LindsayLover11 It is only the best game ever!! 19:50 Courtney| Oh, I don't play video games. 19:50 Courtney| Time's a precious thing, can't be wasting it on that. 19:50 LindsayLover11 I no longer like you 19:50 LindsayLover11 I mean uh 19:50 Courtney| ... you mean what ? 19:50 Courtney| >.> 19:51 LindsayLover11 You look a lot like Princess Elsbeth in Tikoworld Five!! 19:51 Courtney| Thanks! 19:51 Courtney| ... I think. 19:51 LindsayLover11 She is so beautiful..... 19:51 LindsayLover11 ....I mean... 19:51 LindsayLover11 .....you are beautiful!!! 19:51 Courtney| I know. 19:51 Courtney| Now, Elliot, listen. 19:51 LindsayLover11 What? 19:51 Courtney| I was thinking we could form an alliance and go all the way to the end together! 19:51 Courtney| What do you think? 19:52 LindsayLover11 Uh...Sure....I think 19:52 LindsayLover11 ....But I watch a lot of TV 19:52 Courtney| Well, good thing there's no TV out here. 19:52 CD-TDA We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. Your second character is Patrick. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Auditions